This invention relates to a basket for catching fish and the like.
Conventionally a fish basket for catching fish and the like is composed of a net member and folding frame members for convenience of conveyance and storage.
In the folding fish basket described above, however, the position and the direction of the inner entrance frame which defines an exit, an exit checking portion of an entrance for fish and the like are insecure in the folded state, which involves a danger of producing folds or creases in the net portion which incorporates the entrance. Particularly in a fish basket the net portion of which is made of monofilament for the purpose of reducing adhesion of extraneous matter, the folds and the creases remain for a long time after the net is unfolded, which makes fish too cautious to be allured and caught.